


You're Going to Feel that in the Morning

by dark_Lady_eris



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: BRINIC, Brian is high, Brian not taking care of himself, Brian was a high school Mafia boss, Brian yells, Comfort, Dom is going to fix it, Hurt Brian, I love NOS, Its the greastest drink ever, Lots of NOS, M/M, Mia has him trained, Not a Cop anymore, Senstive Vince, So Its mentioned in every story, angry dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: "Oh that's nice," he said while looking up at them, when Dom made eye contact he noticed Brian's eyes were dulled, drooping, and his pupils where definitely off."You high?" Dom asked, hint of anger coloring his tone."Am I?" Brian ask Tej, who always seemed to have the answer to those type of questions."Yes," Tej answered.





	You're Going to Feel that in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my third story today :) Hope nobody is tired of seeing my name pop up. Another story that comes from the whole people did wrong to Brian thing as well. Anyways I do not own the fast and the furious franchise or any characters or lines used from the movies. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta.

                                                              

 

* * *

 

 

It was a warm clear night in Miami, the kind of hot that was so smothered in humidity that it left your shirt clinging to your skin.

Three men sat out on the deck of a boat house, they were sitting in white hard plastic lawn chairs, around a table having a few beers. Brian could feel the plastic slats of the chair digging into his bruised back, and it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world.

The day had ended with Carter Verone in handcuffs, and their records completely cleared. Brian and Rome both had unfortunately been left with a few unwanted parting gifts to commiserate their time spent with the drug lord.

Brian had two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a multitude of bruises and cuts, and even a flesh wound left from the graze of a bullet. The medics had wanted to send Brian to a hospital, but he wasn't having it. Told them to stitch him up right then and there, no pain meds, nothing to dull the pain of a needle piercing through his skin. It was fine then when he was riding so high on adrenaline, now though he was hurting and exhaustion was creeping deep into his system.

Roman had gotten lucky, gash to the head, it was bound to happen, with it being such a large target and all, Tej had told him. The broken arm couldn't be counted as exactly lucky, but compared to Brian the man got off easy.

Tej had too many glasses of scotch to count, and had a deep buzz going on that made everything that came out of his two friend's mouths that much more hilarious.

For the first time in months Brian was feeling pretty good about life, no broken thoughts of L.A. plaguing his memory, no sad feelings about a family he would never have again. Of course Brian and Roman where both higher than kites on some pain meds the medics had given them to take home. They weren't sure what they took, didn't bother to read the bottle, but it dulled the pain nonetheless, or just quite possibly made it to where they didn't care about it, or anything for that matter really. So that could be the real reason for his sudden sunny disposition. Tej and Rome were just happy to see the change in Brian's usual attitude even if it was drug induced.

Brian reached over to the mini fridge, stocked with beer, he had on his deck and grabbed three more. He passed a bottle of Corona to each man, and continued his argument with Rome.

“All I'm saying Roomann," Brian drawled out, "is that you have done some fucked up shit as well."

"Please enlighten us Brother O' Conner," Tej said trying to stir the pot.

"Fuck you cuz, ain't nothing I did deserved what you did!" Rome pointed at Brian.

"If you didn't want me to steal your girlfriend you should have never said I didn't have game."

"You know that ain't a good enough reason to sleep with your homie's girlfriend."

"He's right Brian that's just fucked up man."

"Ahh!" Brian screamed out like he was frightened. "You think I slept with her, I didn't dip into his sloppy seconds Tej." He stopped to think for a second. "Oh man that sounded rude, was it rude?"

"Yes," Rome answered bitterly while Tej said, "a little," with a smile.

Brian laughed and then grabbed his face, "shit," he said. "I think I'm dying, can't feel my face. Can you feel your face Rome?"

Rome put his hands on his cheeks, "I have a face?"

"Yeah it's has a big ass forehead," Tej said with a laugh.

Brian took one look at Rome's dismal face and fell out of his chair laughing.

"Ouch," he said after falling on his already injured back.

"There you go laying down again, just like you laid down with my girl Selena."

"You’re still on that shit, that was in high school cuz, and I thought we just got done talking about it."

"We gonna be on this shit till you tell me the truth, I wanna know why."

"Fine you want the truth, I was pissed off because you told the whole damn school that Sam Harris tried to make out with me under the bleachers."

"That's why? It was true! He did try to make out with you, that's all I said, no body every made fun of you for it! I told them you said no!"

"I know it was true, I knew and Sam knew, the whole damn school didn't need to know though, shit! You know how many sexually confused guys tried to make out with me after that, almost the whole fucking football team! Man couldn't be under the bleachers without someone showing up. I was trying to run an illegal business under there Rome!"

"So you were pissed off because your little high school mafia business didn't work out, cuz dudes always be trying to kiss you."

"Sounded better in my head, but yes."

"That shit ain't even on me, all them dudes trying to kiss you cuz they wanted to not because I said Sam did. They were all sexually confused because of you in the first place. You make everybody question their sexuality Brian."

The three men heard a snort followed by footsteps leading on to the boat house. Brian looked up and saw two sets of eyes staring down at him. "Hey look it's Dom and Vincey!"

"What did you just call me buster?" Vince growled, but Dom put his hand up to stop the man from saying anything further. He didn't know what was wrong with him but Brian obviously wasn't firing on all of his cylinders.

"Rome," Brian whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Vince is mad," he said with a giggle.

"Who's Vince?"

"Oh good you don't see them, thought they were real, Tej that shit must be the good stuff cuz I'm seeing people."

"Uh Brian I see them too," Tej said while blinking slowly at the two newcomers.

"Well fuck, that sucks, I also can't find my other arm." Brian said like losing your arm was just an everyday thing.

"What?" Tej asked while standing up to look at Brian. "It's underneath you Bro."

"Oh... I thinnnk that's my dislocated shoulder, hmm I don't feel it though."

Tej walked over and started to help Brian up, "tonight anyways, you'll feel it in the morning."

Brian sat back down in his chair with the help of Tej. The chair gave out a large scraping sound as he fell in it. "So," he said while trying to cross his legs but missed several times. "Are you here to punch me, if you are I think you should do it now, I obviously can't feel things."

"Especially your face," Rome added helpfully.

"Wait it could be back." Brian reached up towards his face and poked it. "Nope still gone, so punch me."

Both Dom and Vince looked at each other in confusion. "We are not here to punch you Buster." Dom said slowly, while he tried to figure out what was going on with the blonde.

"Oh that's nice," he said while looking up at them, when Dom made eye contact he noticed Brian's eyes were dulled, drooping, and his pupils where definitely off.

"You high?" Dom asked, hint of anger coloring his tone.

"Am I?" Brian ask Tej, who always seemed to have the answer to those type of questions.

"Yes," Tej answered.

Dom grabbed Brian's face and tried to ignore the fact that Brian gave a slight flinch when he touched him. He looked into Brian's eyes again and asked Tej, "what is he on?"

Tej didn't answer just reached for the bottle on the table and threw it at Dom. Dom caught it and read the label, he handed the bottle to Vince and watched in approval as the man stuck it in his pocket.

"Morphine, why you on morphine Brian?"

"Cuz," Brian said unhelpfully.

Even with being a bit high himself Rome could see the tension that radiated in the man at Brian's answer, so he decided to tell the story so Brian didn't get his face punched in. "A drug lord with an overly sized ego ordered his goons to kill us. They didn't though obviously, but he was getting away. So Brian drove his car onto the man's boat."

"You drove a car, onto a boat buster?" Vince asked.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Brian said petulantly.

"Brian got grazed by a bullet, has broken rib..."

"Two," Tej interrupted.

Rome nodded, "two broken ribs, dislocated shoulder they popped it back in, looks like its back out now though. Some bruises and some cuts, that's it right?"

Tej nodded, "think so, getting him to admit what is hurt is like pulling teeth, so there could be more though."

Brian ignored the fact that everyone was talking about him like he wasn't there and decided that the slats in the chair were getting too uncomfortable. So he slid out of the chair and landed on the floor with a umph.

"I think maybe you should go to bed Brian," Dom said, in his I'm not suggesting voice.

Brian didn't care and waved him off, "don't have to listen to you," he said tiredly.

Dom face lit up with anger and he looked over at Vince, to tell the man to help him drag Brian to his bed, but Vince shook his head no. Dom narrowed his eyes at his friend and watched as the man's own eyes flickered down at Brian.

Brian looked like he was going to pass out any minute, and Dom understood what Vince was trying to tell him, don't fight about something that was bound to happen soon enough, wait it out.

Vince sat down on the ground and leaned his back up against the wall of the boat house. Dom grimaced at the idea of sitting on the ground and walked over to Brian's recently vacated chair. Brian was sitting in front of his legs and was swaying a bit. So Dom carefully grabbed the shoulder that didn't look like it was dangling by a thread and guided Brian's back up against his legs.

"So drug lord, you still a cop?" He asked the man.

Brian snorted, "nah lost my job after L.A. went on the run. Got caught though, and had to do a job to keep my ass out of jail. Did get a job offer from the Feds, but I ain't ever putting on a badge again."

He sounded so honest and sure of himself that everyone knew he wasn't lying; Brian O' Conner had no wish to work for the law anymore.

Rome snorted, "Good thing too, you too pretty for jail, be like Sam Harris all over again."

Dom glared over at the man that called Brian pretty, "and you are?"

"Roman, he's an old friend. That's Tej, made friends with him when I raced in Miami for the first time." Brian answered.

Brian tried to lift his arm and pick his beer up from off the table, but it didn't budge. He took his good arm and grabbed the bad one, and forced it up to grab the beer. Proving to Dom that he was already fucked up enough without adding alcohol.

Dom plucked the beer out of Brian's hand and brought it to his lips and drained it. "Thanks," he said to the man.

Brian just half shrugged and leaned over to the open the fridge, he made a grab for another beer, and when he got it Dom took that as well. He tried again and was successful, this time though Vince grabbed his beer, and then moved to where he was sitting against the fridge.

"You've had enough Buster," Vince told him when Brian started to pout. Not a small one either it was a full on lip sticking out so far you could grab it pout.

"Shouldn't be drinking with those pills anyways Brian." Dom growled. "Your friends should have made sure of that." He finished with glare in Roman's and Tej's direction.

"I know you ain't saying we're not good friends, I should kick your ass."

Dom looked over at the man, saw the same gaze in his eyes that Brian had. "Someone how I think my ass is safe," he said while pushing the beer out from in front of Roman over to Tej. He didn't know the guy, already didn't like him, but Brian said they were friends, so he would watch out for him while he was in this state. "You high too?" He asked Tej.

"Nah man just drunk."

"You want to tell me why your letting them drink when they are on morphine then?"

"You think this is the first time Brian has showed up here injured with pills like those. It isn't, and it ain't the first time he's drank after taking them, I know his limits man, trust me he hasn't reached them yet. He's only ever had a problem with going over them when I haven't been around." Tej said affronted that the man was saying he didn't watch out for his homeboys. "You know how much shit I put up with from this one?" He asked pointing at Rome. "He can irritate the fuck out of you."

"Hey," Rome yelled out, but Tej ignored him.

"And that one," he said while pointing at Brian. "Doesn't annoy me, but if he ain't in some kind of danger every other week just call me a white boy. Stressing me out, worrying about his ass all the time. So don't fucking judge me if I have a few drinks, sit back, and laugh my ass off when they get like this." He ranted while looking at Dom. "Who they fuck are you to come in here and tell me how to watch out for my brother anyways?" He asked sounding pissed off.

Brian's head rolled back onto Dom's knees and he turned it to face Tej. "L.A."

Rome choked and Tej closed his mouth. "He's the mark you let go?"

"Yeah, I'm the one who he threw his career away for, and he," he said while motioning with his head at Vince. "Is the one Brian jumped onto a moving semi for. So we have plenty of right to come in here and ask about how you watch out for one of ours."

Brian shook his head no, "not one of yours, I lied to you, liars don't deserve family, right Rome?" Brian said bitterly.

"Brian, I..." Rome started.

Brian scowled, the happiness that he had felt from the pills had obviously worn off, and he was just honestly going to get nastier from there. "Save it," he said while trying to push himself up. Dom tried to help him, but he shrugged off the man's hands. Tej walked over and pulled Brian to his feet. Brian used the table to sturdy himself while he walked towards his door. He got to the door and put his hand up against the wall and looked back. "I'm going to bed, want you two gone when I wake up."

"Not gonna happen." Dom growled at him.

"I don't know what you came here for, but you’re not getting it, you don't owe me shit, and I don't owe you anything either."

 

* * *

 

 

Brian walked into his house and leaned against his counter, the pills were wearing off, so was the beer, and the pain was starting to come back full force. Not only that but Dom and Vince were there, and his head was so fucked up about it he couldn't even think straight. Brian picked up an empty beer bottle and threw it across the room. "Fuck!" He screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

When Dom and Vince heard the sound of Brian screaming and glass breaking they both started to stand.

"Let him be," Tej said knowingly.

"And we should listen to you why?" Vince mouthed off.

"You want that glass bottle to be thrown at your head next time?" When both men turned to look at him in disbelief he held up his hand. "I get it, you two wanna come up into our home and act like you know Brian better, you know what's best for him. Well I have news for you, you don't. I've heard stories about Brian when he was living in L.A., hell Rome even grew up with Brian and knows what he was like."

"He's different now," Rome said while leaning his chair back on two legs. "Ain't the same guy, and when he gets pissed off like that, well it's best to stay clear.

Both men relaxed, "what happened to him?" Dom asked.

"You really got to ask that question?" Rome asked right back.

No, Dom didn't, Brian gave up everything for him, his job, his home, his whole life back in L.A., had to go on the run. That could make even the happiest people turn a little bitter.

Rome picked up his beer from in front of Tej and drained it, "I'm out cuz." He stood up and started to walk off of Brian's boathouse.

"Rome," Tej called out. "He didn't mean it."

Rome turned to look at Tej, "yeah he did, it's the truth, I deserve it. He should have said something sooner, but you know how he is, holds all that shit in and just lets it fester till he explodes. That was a just a crack in the dam, there will be more, and I'll take what's coming to me."

He started walking again and pulled open the door to the boathouse across from the one they were on and walked in it.

Tej narrowed his eyes at the two men still on the deck. "I don't appreciate you coming here and acting like that, but like you said Brian did a lot of shit for you, so I guess he trust you. So you can stay the night, on his couch or something." Tej got up to leave, "don't you dare lay a finger on him," he growled menacingly. "He might trust you but I don't, he will sleep till the afternoon, and I want both of you in the garage in the morning to explain to me why your here. If your reason is good enough you can stay, if it's not well you’re wanted and I know how to call the cops. Got it?"

"Yeah," Dom said while Vince gave a growl for an answer.

 

* * *

 

 

When they walked into the boathouse they were surprised to find Brian leaning against the counter drinking a bottle of water. He looked pissed, and even more so in pain. Vince crawled on to the couch and laid down, Dom knew from experience the man would be out in seconds. "Come on Brian, let me help you to bed alright?" Dom asked hoping to lessen some of Brian's rage.

"I don't need your help."

"Well humor me then." Dom said, he really was trying but Brian was pushing back at every attempt. The only time he hadn't pushed was when Dom leaned him against his legs, and that was probably because Brian was half asleep at that point.

"Fine," Brian said tiredly. "Only cuz I'm humoring you like you said, not cuz I need it."

"Of course," Dom answered sarcastically.

Brian narrowed his eyes but let Dom wrap his arm around his waist anyways. Brian slumped against the man, and Dom took all of his weight like it was nothing.

He sat down Brian on the edge of the bed and watched as the man tried and failed to slip off his shirt with only one working arm. "Here," Dom said and pulled Brian's good arm out of his sleeve, and then carefully slid it off of the bad one. Dom hissed at seeing Brian's chest. He had a bandage on his left side covering almost that whole part of his body. His ribs were wrapped up tightly, and Dom understood why the man's breathing was so shallow. His shoulder though, it looked terrible, he most definitely popped it back out when he fell.

Dom lightly touched it and Brian let out a hiss. "It needs to be popped back in; the longer it's out the more painful it's going to be."

"Do it," Brian said.

"What?" Dom asked.

"I know you know how, watched you do it for Leon, just do it, get me a rag from in the bathroom first will you?"

Dom nodded and went to get the rag he came back and handed it to Brian. "Leon was passed out when I did it," Dom said trying to argue against the idea, Brian would be better off at a hospital. "He was on meds, and you might be too, but I think we both know they are wearing off."

"Just get it over with Dom, I'm tired."

Dom nodded and Brian placed the rag in between his teeth. Dom didn't waste any time, he just went for it. Brian screams were partially muffled by the rag, but was still loud of enough that Dom took a look to make sure Vince didn't wake up. He didn't, Dom was pretty sure that man could sleep through anything.

"Where is the sling they gave you?" Sure that Brian had been given one; it was protocol for that type of injury. You were suppose to wear one for at least two days.

"In the kitchen," he answered, too tired to argue about wearing it. He would put it on if it meant Dom would let him sleep.

Dom carefully put the sling on Brian's arm, and watched as the man scooted back and laid on his pillow. He looked up, and out of the room to the couch. "Fuck," Brian said loudly. "You can have the other side, just don't fucking snore, I'm a light sleeper."

Dom nodded, but looked a little confused, "you done trying to make us leave then?"

"Honestly I'm hoping I'll wake up in the morning and this will have been a sick morphine induced delusion."

Dom laid down on the other side of Brian, "sorry to tell you buster, but I'm real."

"Sure you are, or is that just something morphine Dom would tell me?"

"Go to sleep Brian," Dom said with a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

 

When Brian woke up the next day it's was to an empty bed, he spent a few moments trying to convince himself that Dom and Vince not being there was exactly what he wanted. He found what he knew all along, he had never been very convincing, and disappointment laid thick on his skin like a heavy blanket.

Thinking of blankets he kicked the one covering his body off, it was too damn hot for that shit.

There was a small debate going on in his head, get up or roll back over, getting up won. It always wins in the end when it came to Brian.

He sat up too quickly though and pain coursed through his body. Not the usually type of pain, that has a dull throb that you can usually ignore. It was the blinding roaring pain, the kind that spikes through to your stomach and makes you want to hurl up all of it contents. He let out a loud groan and threw his legs over the bed and reached around for the trash can he kept by his nightstand. In hindsight moving wasn't the best idea, just made everything hurt worse, so he didn't think anyone could blame him really when he let out a yell that was drowned out by said stomach contents making their appearance.

He wasn't sure how long he set there puking, every nerve in his body felt like it was fried, and his body was shaking uncontrollably. He felt the bed dip down, and for a second he thought Roman must have came in and he didn't notice.

When two large hands settled on his shoulders he knew they didn't belong to Rome. He would know those hands anywhere, they belonged to Dom.

So last night wasn't a hallucination, what a time to figure that out though, with his head buried in a trash can that he was dry heaving into.

"It's alright Brian," Dom said gently, "get it all out."

The problem was that he had, and now he just couldn't stop, try saying all of that while gagging like there's no tomorrow.

He felt one of those hands start to rub his back, and it might not have helped stop his pain induced vomit, but it did soothe his nerves a little bit.

When the last empty heave was made and he knew he was finished he reached up and tied the bag close. "Shit," he said while putting the trash can down.

"Little hunger over?" Dom asked.

"Nah," Brian said while looking around to find something to lean on so he could get up. "I don't get hung over, never have."

"What's got you sick then?" Dom asked in concern.

Brian only shot him a look, because he wasn't going there, he wouldn't ever admit to anyone that he was in that much pain. Especially not Dom, and not when he could see Vince standing in the doorway out of the corner of his eye.

Finding something to put his weight on was hopeless, it was a small bedroom, and the night table was to flimsy, if Brian tried to use it he be falling down when it broke. So he put his hands on his legs and pushed up. Feeling pretty proud of himself when he only fell over slightly, the wall caught him and he was able to lean on it to walk into the bathroom.

"Shit O' Conner," Dom yelled. "Get your ass back in bed."

Brian rolled his eyes and kept going, he knew Vince saw his little act of rebellion but he didn't care, he didn't have to do what Dom said, he wasn't part of their team, he was on his own. Being on your own meant you could do whatever the fuck you wanted, it was one of the perks, the only perk really.

 

* * *

 

 

He finally got to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, and locked it. It was childish and immature, but it felt good, so Brian couldn't be to mad at himself. He started the shower, and let it warm up while he brushed his teeth. When he was done brushing the ass taste out of his mouth he took off the sling stripped and got in.

It was fucking brutal, all the movements it took to step in the shower, even the water pelting down on him was painful. He washed his hair with one hand, being careful of his shoulder, he might be a dumb ass, but he wasn't dumb enough to want to go through the pain of popping it back in for a third time.

It was only after his shower that he realized that his childishness and immaturity had caused him to forget to grab a set of clothes. He looked at himself in the crappy mirror above the sink. "Congratulations O' Conner you've reached a new level of stupidity."

Brian snorted and grabbed a towel off the hook and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door and look towards his room, Dom and Vince weren't in the same spots he left them. He heard quiet talking however and knew they were still in the house. Probably in the kitchen just behind the door he had opened.

He walked out of the bathroom and into his room, slamming a folding shade door closed wasn't as satisfying as the real door the bathroom had, but it was still okay.

He threw his clothes on as quickly as he could, one because he didn't put it past Dom to come barging in if he took too long, and two, he felt like the getting it over and done with was better as far as pain went.

 

* * *

 

 

Two sets of eyes were glued to his doorway when he stepped out not that he thought they would be anywhere else. He was able to make it to the fridge by only leaning his hand against the wall this time, so he felt like there was improvement. He opened it up and scowled at the contents in it, or the lack of them really. He let out a huge sigh after seeing there wasn't a cold NOS in the fridge. He opened the cabinet and pulled out an eight pack of the things. Opened it took one out and placed the box in the fridge. For good measure he threw another box in there out of the six he had stacked in his cabinet.

He didn't know what was going to happen over the next few days, but he was sure he was going to need the extra energy to put up with the bullshit.

"Buster," Vince called out as he dipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. "Here."

Brian shook his head no, "can't work with that shit in my system."

"You can't work in the shape you’re in either," Dom told him seriously.

"Want to bet?" Brian asked with a smirk that wasn't kind.

"No, I would just like it if you showed a little self perseveration and listened to me. Take the pills and go back to bed."

"Ain't going to happen, you’re in my house you know." He said trying to put his foot down in the only way that didn't involve the energy it took to throw a punch.

Dom just sighed, it was that kind of sigh that let you know you were pushing every button he had, and your time would be up soon.

Brian sat down heavily in a chair at his table, "why you here Dom?" He said trying to change the subject.

"To get you Brian." He said, Brian could tell he was working really hard on reigning in his anger.

"Get me?" A confused Brian asked.

"Yeah Buster, were here to take you home." Brian never thought he see the day that Vince was playing mediator between him and Dom. It was usually Dom that had intervene between him and Vince.

"In case you didn't notice, we are in my home."

"This ain't a home." Dom growled.

"Fuck you!" Brian yelled out shocking the two men. "You don't get to just barge in here, and judge me. Like it or not this is my fucking home, I have a life here, and I'm doing just..."

"Don't fucking finish that sentence Brian." Dom hissed.

"Fine," he finished regardless of the threat in Dom's voice. No one ever said Brian was smart when it came to backing down, even injured it wasn't something he was going to do. He might have rolled over and let Dom have his way in L.A. but this was Miami, it was Brian's town not Dom's.

"Fine?! You think this is fine?" He yelled out. "You were just bent over hauling your guts out in there. Your beat to shreds, Jesus Brian this isn't fine."

"It was for a case I already told you."

"Those injuries might be from the case, but this goes way deeper than that Brian."

"Get out of my house Dom."

"No, and that's part of the problem. You think this empty tiny ass place is a home. It be one thing if you had actually put some effort into making it one, but it's empty in here. You can only tell someone lives in it because of the clothes you have thrown everywhere."

Brian shrugged, it wasn't a big deal to him, he hadn't ever really felt the need for that kind of thing.

"You’re not eating," Dom said accusingly.

"How the fuck do you figure that?" Brian asked heatedly. "You haven't been here for a whole day, and you’re going to act like you know about my eating habits."

"I don't have to be here any longer to know, your fucking thin as hell, and see that your fridge has no food it in, only energy drinks and beer!"

Brian looked down at his stomach, it was true he had lost some weight, but fuck Dom and his shit regardless. "Stress," Brian said with a shrug.

"Don't fucking lie to me." He snarled. "You’re not taking care of yourself!"

That was it; it was none of Dom's business. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Dom didn't listen however, not that Brian really expected him to. He reached around and motioned for Vince to hand him the papers he was holding. Brian narrowed his eyes at what Dom had in his hands now.

"You were hard to track down," he started and sat down in a chair at the table.

Vince sat down as well, looking entirely uncomfortable with the staring match going on between the two men.

"Maybe that was a clue that I didn't want to be found." Brian pointed out; he reached over for his can and found it was empty.

He started to stand, but Vince got up first. "I'll get it, just sit," he said nervously while looking at Dom, knowing if Brian moved around much more while injured Dom would blow his top.

He got out Brian a can, and can for himself, he didn't bothering offering one to Dom, he knew giving Dom something to throw wasn't the smartest thing right now.

"Thanks," he said grudgingly when Vince sat it down, Vince only snorted in response.

"Took a while for Jesse to find you," Dom continued.

"Jess?" Brian asked, and both men saw some of Brian's anger fade at the mention of the kid.

"Yeah Jesse found you, tried everything after first, looked up O' Conner then Spilner, nothing. Then he started making calls, Hector told him about a guy in Miami, winning every race, street name Bullitt, real name Brian Anderson. Didn't take us long to figure out Brian Anderson was in fact Brian O' Conner."

Dom started laying the papers in his hand on the table. "Brian Anderson has been very busy this last year, admitted to the hospital for being shot, has been put in the hospital and needed his stomach pumped on four different occasions," he lifted up a sheet of paper and placed it on top. "Two street fights, six broken bones."

Brian glared at Dom; he could feel his hands shake with anger. "So?" He snarled.

"So you want to tell me your fine Brian? Cause this place, you not eating, the amount of times you have had alcohol poisoning, getting shot, all the fights, and how you look sitting in front of me now. That's not fine, not even okay, so like I said earlier you’re not taking care of yourself."

"What I do or don't do is none of your business."

"It is our business Buster your family." Vince told him.

"Family? You can't even fucking stand me, and you’re going to lie to my face like that." Brian pushed his chair back, he found that the pain from standing up was a lot easier to ignore with his anger.

"We aren't leaving without you Brian, we're not going to stand by and let you end up dead, if that's your end goal here."

"Are you kidding me, that's what this is all about? I'm not suicidal Dom, so sorry you came all this way for nothing. Poor little Brian isn't going to off himself, so your pity trip here was unnecessary."

"Pity?" Dom asked. "You think we're here because we pity you?"

"Why else would you be here?" He said coldly and walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

He walked into the garage and Tej and Roman's heads shot up too quickly. Dom and Vince weren't far behind him and he noticed the looks that were exchanged between the four men.

"Look cuz, we talked to Dom and Vince this morning, and we think you should go with them." Rome said, he was never one to beat around the bush; Brian would never appreciated it anyways if he did.

"What?" Brian yelled out. "You can't be serious."

"I'm serious Brian, I've known for a long time now that you aren't happy, and I thought maybe you’d shake yourself out of it, but you haven't. Whatever happened back in L.A. with them, it changed you brah."

"So your idea of fixing it is to ship me off with them?"

"No one shipping you off anywhere Brian." Tej said.

"You agree though don't you?" He asked the man.

"Yeah," Tej said, "I've heard you talk about them when you’re drunk, you were happy there."

"This is just fucking great; you all know I'm fucking 25 years old right?" He said while looking around. "I don't need anyone up in my shit telling me what to do; I had plenty of that while I was cop."

"Look Brian I just think someone looking out for you would do you some good." Rome told him.

Brian's eyes lit up and everyone in the room knew that had been the wrong thing to say. "Oh I get it," Brian said calmly.

"Get what?" Dom asked.

"Don't speak to me," Brian said pointing at the man. "That's what it's all about huh? How long has this idea of you making me bail out again been going around in your head?"

"What...Brian?"

"I guess all that talk about us being cool and shit wasn't true. Opening a garage together was never going to happen huh? This is so like you, you can't forgive me, and you don't even have the decency to bail out yourself, you’re going make me do it again. Just like last time, "I better not see your ass in Barstow again, cuz if I do I won't hesitate to have you shot down'."

Rome winced, that had been said in anger, he never meant it. "Brian you know me better than that, I didn't mean it, I never told anyone to shoot at you."

"It's funny cuz I could say the same thing, like how you should have known better than to ever think I knew you were going to get busted, but you didn't."

"I know Brian," Rome said. "I know, and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry man. I shouldn't have ever blamed you."

"I had to fucking move, any friends we once had hated my guts, all because of you!" He roared. "I had nobody! I survived that so fuck you and your somebody needs to look after me, fuck all you, cuz I don't need a single person in this room."

"Brian," Rome called.

"No! I was doing fine on my own before I met you, or did you forget that little fun fact Roman, then I did just fine on my own after you. You can't even claim that you were the one doing all the watching out when we were friends, cuz I saved your ass just as much as you saved mine."

"You did, and this is me returning the favor, trying to make things right. I don't want to see you dead brah."

"I'm not going to fucking kill myself."

"That's not what anyone thinks Brian," Vince spoke noticing that Brian was a lot less angry at him than everyone else. Wasn't that a huge fucking shock, when they got there he was sure Brian and Dom would hit it back off, and Brian would be back to hating his guys. Vince hadn't given the man any reason not to after all. "We just think how your living, is going to get you killed. You might not want to do the job yourself but I don't think you’re doing anything to prevent it from happening."

Brian glared in the man's direction, but he didn't speak, he was too busy thinking. He had been more reckless after L.A. and the truth was he hadn't given much thought about being careful, not dying. It didn't mean he needed anyone to step in to save him though.

"Look Brian, I'm not trying to push you away, I'll even go with you." Rome said. "When I said we were cool I meant it cuz."

"Cuz that's just another thing someone gets to decide for me. You get to decide we're cool," he pointed at Rome. "And you get decide we're family." He said pointing at Dom. "Me I don't get any choice in the matter, I'm suppose to just forget all the shit that's been done to me because your both alright with me now. I'm suppose to just offer everyone apologies and not get any myself, just suppose to forget it, right? I'm not forgetting, you dropped me Roman, you said some fucked up shit to me. You," he said to Dom. "You were pissed that I lied, I was doing my job, and I didn't even turn you in. I gave up everything for you when I handed you over those keys, and you left me on the side of the road with sirens as the background. You know how hard it was to even make it back to my house to throw a small bag together? I almost got caught like three times."

Brian took a huge sigh, and everyone noticed his anger had deflated; maybe he just needed to get it all off his chest. Rome had said last night Brian bottles everything up; maybe he just needed to finally get it all out.

"You all lie, everyone in this room has lied, I know you've all lied to me, made mistakes, but when I do it I'm cast out, cut off. I don't need that kind of shit. Like I said fuck you all, I'm out of here."

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone watched him leave and knew he was heading back to his house to pack his things.

Dom started to rush off, but Vince pulled him back. He grabbed Dom's arm and pulled him out the garage and over to Brian's Skyline. "He will need his car to leave, and I think you could use some time to cool down, cuz honestly Dom your going about this all the wrong way."

"And how the fuck do you think I should go about it?"

"I think you should tell him the truth, and stop ordering him to do shit. Brian doesn't want to be told what to do, that's always been clear; you get in his face he's going to push back. Instead of telling him you’re taking him home, why don't you tell him you want him to come home."

Dom thought over the man's words. Vince was right, you couldn't handle Brian the way he had been trying. He knew that, but seeing the man so beaten last night, high, and drunk, everything Dom knew about the man just flew out of his brain. His only goal was to get Brian as far away from the toxic environment he had created for himself.

"How you get so smart about feelings and shit?" Dom asked Vince.

"Mia," he said. "She been telling me shit about feelings, trying to teach me how to be more _sensitive,"_ he said sensitive like it was disgusting word. "Guess she will be happy to know it’s working.

They didn't have to wait long for Brian to show up with a bag in his hand. Rome and Tej were watching worriedly from the garage door. Dom knew they were all thinking the same thing. If they didn't handle this correctly, they would lose Brian forever. Dom had no doubt that if the man wanted to disappear he could,

finding a trail of him wouldn't be as easy the second time around.

"Move," he said to Dom and Vince. Neither man stopped leaning on his car.

"Brian," Dom said calmly. "I'm sorry; I haven't gone about this in the right away at all. Just give me a chance to talk to you. If you want to leave after what I have to say then I'll let you go."

Brian glared at the man for a moment, he knew he would have to agree, he could take on Vince, he could survive a fight with Dom, but even in top condition he couldn't take them both.

Brian started walking to his house knowing that only Dom would follow. Vince would stay behind to guard the car, and make sure Brian didn't run off before talking to Dom.

 

* * *

 

 

He walked into his house and sat on the small love seat. Dom sat beside him.

"Shit Brian," Dom said. "I'm sorry, Vince pointed out to me I was doing all this shit wrong." Brian raised his eyebrow. "I know Vince talking about feelings and sensitivity it's Mia’s influence on him."

Brian let out a laugh, and Dom couldn't help but think things were already looking better.

"I had this big plan, mapped it all out in my head over our drive up here, but when I saw you like that last night I just snapped."

"I'm not usually high Dom."

"I know that, but with everything else Jesse found out about you, the hospital trips, and stuff, I was worried about you in the first place, seeing you like that though. All beat up, carelessly drinking on top of medication, God my instincts to grab you and drive out here were off the charts."

"Why would you even care Dom?"

Dom stared over at Brian, "let me get back to that alright, I have something more important to say first." Brian nodded. "I'm sorry I left you that day, if I could go back and ask you to come with me I would. I just honestly thought you be better off, that you could salvage your career, I didn't want to drag you down."

Brian snorted, "you remember that day in the shrimp shack?"

"Yeah," Dom said.

"I was already having second thoughts about being a cop. Trying to figure out how to get you all out of the mess, and be able to turn my badge over. I was going to come clean to you after race wars, but you took off and did that job. Everything went out of control, and then Jess got shot. I was fucking angry and Tran, I shot him you know in that tunnel."

"I know, Jesse knows too, knows you saved his life. That's not why he wants you to come home though."

"Why would anyone want me around?" Brian asked with sad eyes.

"Mia says she wants you around because you two may have not been interested in each other romantically, but you became best friends. Leon wants you around because he says you’re a cool dude, which we know is a big compliment in Leon speak. Letty wants you around because she says there ain't no real competition when it comes to video games without you in the house." Brian snorted. "Jesse wants you there because he looks up to you, you protect him, and you stop and listen to him, you hear him. We all try to listen the best we can, but most of the time it just zooms over our head. Not you though, you get him, he can tell you all about parts and colors, and body work, and I see it, I can see you picturing it in your head just like he does. Vince wants you around because he feels bad about being an ass. I'm not going to lie it mostly happened after you saved his life, but he still feels bad. He says you both probably could have been close, like me and him, but he didn't think he would get that shot even if you did come with us."

"And you?" Brian asked.

"Well the reason why I want you to come home and why I care are one in the same. I love you Brian."

Brian was in shock, he never expected to hear that coming from Dom's mouth never thought it would be true. He loved Dom since the moment he saw him in the cafe. It seemed too good to be true, he just couldn't believe it. "What about Letty?"

"Letty and I haven't been together since after that night you saved me from the cops. She knew that night my attention wasn't on her, that she wasn't the one I was thinking about, that I was thinking about you."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I tried Brian, but I watched you with Mia, and I honestly thought you liked her. It wasn't till she got to Mexico that she set my ass straight, told me you two were just friends. Then she told me you were on the run yourself, and man did I feel like an idiot."

"How do I know this isn't just out of pity, that you don't think you owe me something, so you’re making shit up to get me to leave with you, so I'll stop all the dangerous shit."

"That ain't what this Bri," Dom said. "I don't pity you; I worry about you, constantly, especially over the last year. I think I drove everybody crazy when we trying to hunt you down. Everything you did, you did because we're family, and everything I'm trying to do now is for the same reason. There's no debt between family Bri. I just want you to come home, with me, to us, because I miss you. If you want me to go though, I'll go, I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll walk away."

The idea of Dom walking away sent a painful throb into to Brian's chest, which seemed funny actually, he had been telling Dom to go away all day, but now that the man was offering to do just that Brian didn't want him to leave.

"If you really consider this place your home, and you want to stay here, and you don't want me to go. I could try to stay here with you Brian, be taking a chance, but I'm pretty confident in my ability to get away if someone comes snooping around. I'd have to keep a low profile of course, no racing, but we could make this work. I just need you to tell me what you want Brian. I don't care where you want me, just that you do. I know you don't want anyone looking out for you, but I need to. I can't go on worrying about you. I need to know that you’re eating, that you’re not going to die in some ER somewhere because you drank too much, or find out you been shot because you got in a fight you couldn't handle. God Brian you want to fight then fight, but I need to be there in case you need back up."

Brian looked dumbstruck, he stared at Dom in shock. Dom's family wasn't here, Dom couldn't race here, he couldn't be free, not like he could somewhere without extradition. He was offering his freedom in exchange for just staying with Brian. He was willing to risk it all for Brian; just like Brian had the day he gave him the keys.

"Mia ever tell you I was I love you with you too?" He asked.

"What?" Dom asked.

"Your sister, she knew I loved you, threatened to tell you at least a hundred times if I didn't get my head out of my ass and tell you myself."

Dom let out a loud laugh, some of the laugh was from the humor, some was just out of relief. "Told me the same thing when I was leaving Mexico, said if I didn't get my shit together she go to Miami and do it herself."

"I'm sorry Dom," Brian said quietly. "For lying to you, and for yelling at you."

"Nah, don't apologize if it hadn't been you undercover it would have been someone else, and then we wouldn't all be together, wouldn't all be alive. Don't apologize for what you said either I needed to hear it. Your right I can't just decide your family, you get to make that choice."

Brian leaned in and kissed Dom, it started out slow, but ended fast and heavy. How could it not with the two of them. They did everything like they drove, fast, hard, and never looking back.

Brian pulled back and looked at Dom, "I'll go with you."

"You will? You sure?"

"Yeah I made my choice, and family sticks together."

"We're going to butt heads you know that right?" Brian nodded he knew it, both men were stubborn to use to a world where they had to be in charge, never backing down, never giving in, so of course there would be fights. "Even when we do though, it's not going to change anything, not how I feel about you alright?"

"Yeah, same for me."

"When do you want to leave?" Dom asked hoping Brian would want to leave soon, Dom wanted to take him home. The whole team missed him, and he wanted to feel that void as soon as possible.

"Now, I just have to talk to Rome and Tej first. Can't leave things like that."

Dom nodded, he didn't expect Brian too, "I understand, I don't think you should apologize for what you said. Sounded like you meant it, and your allowed to tell people what you feel when they hurt you Bri."

"Yeah, I need to apologize for my delivery though." Brian said getting up, groaning as he went. "Might take one of those pills for the road."

Dom chucked, "might be a good idea. You need to put back on the sling too."

"Sure," Brian said, he didn't want to, but he figured that it wasn't really that big of a deal, and maybe he could learn to give in over the little stuff at least.

Dom went and got the sling from the bathroom and helped Brian get it back on.

"I'm going to go get Vince, he can help pack up the rest of your things."

 

* * *

 

 

Brian nodded and walked out of the boathouse, he didn't have to go far to see Rome, he was standing on the walk away outside his house, waiting for him with two duffels on the ground.

Brian looked over at him curiously, "going somewhere?"

"Yeah," Rome said. "With you, wherever you go, if you want to go with them, I'm going. You want to leave start over someplace new I'm going there too. I didn't want you....I wasn't trying to make you bail...shit I've been a really shitty brother to you. I know what I did was wrong, and I've known since I showed back up that you were angry with me, and you had every right to be. I've been waiting for you to come to me, I wanted you to get mad, yell at me, I should have just apologized though. I shouldn't have waited till you blew up like I needed an excuse to fix this. When Dom and Vince walked into the shop this morning, and I listened to everything they had to say, I couldn't help but feel like you’d be better off with them as your family, not me. I fucked up our friendship so bad, and I didn't think I could be the friend that you needed. I couldn't be the person to watch your back because you don't trust me anymore. So I convinced myself that I should tell you to go, be with people you would trust. It was dumb, and it was an easy out. I realize something back there in the garage though, I could be that person again for you, I just needed to earn your trust back, and that's what I'm going to do."

"I'm going with Dom and Vince," Brian said. "Is that going to change that?"

"No," Rome answered.

"What about if I tell you I'm in love with him?"

"Dom, or Vince?"

"Dom," Brian said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh good, Vince is a little too broody if you ask me."

"And if it was Vince?" Brian asked curiously.

"Homie I don't care if you loved Sam Harris himself, I’d still go with you."

"You know I lied to you right?" Brian smirked.

"About what?"

"I really did let him kiss me."

"No way Brian, he was ugly man."

Brian shrugged, "he was a surprisingly good kisser. Also you didn't ruin my business, you almost did, but I was able to convince half the football team to work for me."

Rome shoved Brian lightly with a laugh. "I don't want to know."

"I'm kind of interested in what the business he was running." Vince said as Dom and he walked up.

"Brian sold anything and everything you needed."

Brian nodded, "booze, cigarettes, weed, test answers, homework assignments, and prom queen votes. I was very popular during prom time."

"How does someone sell votes?" Vince asked.

"Principal never locked his office, went in stole some of the top, walked back out. The ballet box was always left unguarded, at the end of the day I just shove the paid for ones in. It's how I paid for my first car."

"What did they sell you in order to make you want to be a cop in the first place?" Dom asked.

Brian shrugged, "legal adrenaline."

Everyone nodded, that actually made a little sense.

"So are we leaving today, tomorrow what?" Roman asked.

Dom glanced over at Brian questioningly.

"We a package deal homie." Rome told the man.

"I'm going to regret saying okay to him aren't I Brian?" Dom asked.

Brian shrugged, "probably, he'll keep things interesting though."

"So your coming home Brian?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, Dom and I worked things out."

"To bad," it took a glare from Dom before Vince realized how that sounded. "I don't mean about you coming home, or that you two work things out. I just mean, well I kind of liked not being the person you were pissed at for once, was alright."

"It can still be like that Vince, come on I need help getting my shit together since Dom is making me where this sling."

Vince nodded with a slight grin on his face, and Dom and Rome watched them walk into the boathouse.

"I know this goes without saying, but break him and I'll break you." Rome told Dom.

"I could say the same to you." He shot back.

"Ain't gonna happen again."

"I guess both of us have nothing to worry about."

 

* * *

 

 

Brian was removing his boxes of NOS from the cabinet, while Vince threw the rest of his clothes into bags.

"You know Dom ain't going to be happy you’re drinking that shit, right?" Vince called out.

Brian rolled his eyes, "he never has been, I didn't stop drinking it then."

Vince let out a small hmm, honestly he wasn't sure who was going to win that fight when it came down to it. "You really alright with leaving this place Buster?"

"Yeah, Dom was right, it's not really a home is it? The only thing I'll probably miss about this place is Tej."

Vince nodded, "Dom's usually right."

"He wasn't right about me not being a cop, you were." Brian pointed out.

"Nah, he was still right. You might have had a badge, but I don't think you were ever an actual honest to God cop."

Brian smiled, "you’re probably right."

"You and Dom going to be together now?" Vince asked.

Brian walked into the room, "yeah, that okay with you?"

"It's fucking fantastic buster, he's been a right terror since we got to Mexico. Now that you’re around, he might calm it down." Brian knew Vince had just given his blessing in a very Vince-like fashion.

Brian smiled at Vince, "thanks."

"Yeah well, when you see Mia, let her know how sensitive and shit I was alright. Maybe she will stop hounding me."

"You two together?"

"Yeah, happened when we got to Mexico and Dom was acting all moody and shit, about you probably still being a cop. Mia tore into the living room, and started screaming at both of us. Telling Dom you weren't a cop, and that you were on the run. Telling me that both of you were just really good friends, and if I wanted to date to her maybe I should just ask her out on a fucking date nicely. Poor Jesse he didn't know if he should laugh or leave the room."

Brian let out a laugh himself, "sounds like Mia."

"When he first told me that he loved you I was confused as hell, Dom had always been straight, he told me something along the lines of the heart wants, something about car parts, and to be honest the whole conversation was too confusing for me to remember. When I heard your friend out there say you make everybody question their sexuality I had to snort, cuz it was true with Dom.”

"I never really had a preference either way."

Vince nodded, "figure that one out when you were talking about making out with guys under bleachers. Might want to get Roman to lay off that subject in front of Dom by the way."

"Sound advice."

"So he's coming too?"

"That's what he said."

"You alright with that?" Vince asked looking concerned.

"He's my you in the equivalent of yours and Dom’s friendship."

"Letty is going to hate him."

Brian grinned, "fuck yes she is, probably punch him a time or two."

Rome and Dom walked into the boat house to help carry Brian's things. Dom narrowed his eyes at the boxes on Brian's counter.

"You can forget about it, I go, my NOS goes too Dom."

"It's for the best homie," Rome told Dom. "He's full fledged addicted to that shit now, you don't want to be around when he hasn't had one and is going on withdrawals and shit."

"One a day," Dom said looking at Brian.

"Fine," he said grudgingly.

Vince snorted that went over better than he thought it would. They loaded up everything in their arms, not letting Brian carry a damn thing, and walked out to the cars.

 

* * *

 

 

"You want me to drive the Skyline Brian?" Vince asked when he saw Rome loading his bags into the ugliest damn purple monstrosity he had ever seen.

"Nah, Rome is probably going to need you to drive his, with that busted arm of his. I'll pay to have it shipped to Mexico in a few days."

"You can afford that?" Dom asked him.

Rome walked up grinning ear to ear. "Our pockets weren't empty when we turned over Verone's drug money cuz."

"You ripped off a drug lord, and the Feds?" Dom said surprised.

"I told you, never a honest to god cop buster," Vince laughed.

Brian laughed while walking over to the skyline, he popped the trunk and grabbed two black duffels out and threw them on the ground.

"What's in those Brian?" Rome asked.

"You know how there was six bags total right?"

"Yeah."

"Well there might have been eight," Brian shrugged.

Rome laughed, "You got to be kidding me. When were you going to tell me?"

"When you blew your stash away." Brian closed the trunk.

"Pop the hood," Dom told him, and Brian did as he said.

Dom and Vince both walked over to take a look, "I'm hurting a little because I can't drive this thing Bri, she's a beaut."

Brian smiled proudly at Vince, "built her up myself in Texarkana."

"The Buster became a gear head." Dom said to Vince in a proud tone.

"You know I've been working on cars since I was old enough to learn what a wrench was for right?"

Dom let out a loud laugh, "let's get out of here, Mia is probably burning a hole in the rugs from pacing."

Brian looked up at the garage and saw Tej leaning against the the bay door opening. "I'll be right back," he told him and left the men to load the duffels full of cash into the cars.

"So you’re leaving with them?" Tej asked Brian when he walked up.

Brian took a good long look around the garage. His house might not have been a home, but the shop always had been. "Yeah." He looked over at Tej. "I didn't mean any of that shit, none of it was directed to you anyhow. You've been like a fucking rock for me, here."

"I know that bro, I ain't got no hurt feelings and shit, not made out of glass like Roman."

Brian laughed, "I'm gonna miss you man."

"Yeah, me too. Who knows maybe I'll close up shop and move down to your neck of the woods. Miami about to get a lot less entertaining without Bullitt on the scene."

"Guess Mexico will get a lot more organized in underground races if you come up."

"That's for damn sure. You take care of yourself Brian."

Brian nodded, "like they would let me do anything less."

Brian gave Tej a hug, looked back around the shop one more time, and walked over to the cars.

"Let’s go home," he told Dom.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to Mexico was long and rough for Brian. He tried to sit in the passenger seat for the majority of the ride, but toward the end he gave it up and laid down in the back.

He was lucky he had the morphine pills, they were the only thing that kept him semi comfortable enough to stand to being in the car.

When they pulled up to their house in Mexico Vince jumped out of the car immediately to meet Mia who had darted out the front door the instance she saw the cars pull up. Vince pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Mia gave him a hug back and looked towards Dom car, when she saw only him in the front seat she thought her heart would break.

"Why?" She said sadly.

"Why what?" Vince asked confused.

Mia started to tear up, "why didn't he come, did he not want to, is he in danger or something? Why?"

Vince tightened his hold and kissed her head, "Mia calm down, Buster is here. He's passed out in the backseat."

Dom grabbed Brian's legs carefully and pulled the man closer to him. "Bri, were here." He said while shaking the other man, when it was clear Brian wasn't going to wake up, Dom started shifting him so he could pick him up.

Dom shut the door with his leg, and walked up the path to the house; he smiled at Mia and kept walking up to the door.

Mia put her hands on her hips and leveled Vince with a glare. "You drugged him, was that really necessary to get him here. I think both of your rap sheets are long enough without adding kidnapping to it."

“We didn't kidnap him Mia," Vince said with a laugh. “He got pretty banged up working a case for the Feds. Last couple hundred miles or so Dom said he was in a lot of pain. Brian took a few pain pills and knocked out in the backseat. He came here willingly."

Mia relaxed, "thank god." When she saw another man get out of the car Vince drove up in she turned to her boyfriend. "Who's that?"

"You remember that night that we both said Brian and Dom were a lot alike?"

"Yeah..."

"Well Brian collects strays too, that's one of his. I wouldn't be surprised if Brian's other friend moves out here in the next couple months."

"Oh," Mia answered. "Do you like him?"

Vince shrugged, "eh...don't hate him yet, Letty will though I just know it."

"So did they finally tell each other how they feel?"

"You brother almost blew it, went around barking orders at Brian and shit, I had to tell him to knock it off, I was able to talk to sense in him though. Got him to see he was going about it in the wrong way. They did finally get together, which works out on the room situation. Rome can take the guest room, Brian in Dom's."

"You see being sensitive sometimes does work out better."

Vince grimaced, "Mia, I had to have a talk with your brother about feelings and shit, I think I've earned a day off from sensitivity training."

"Your right," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And just because you got them to work everything out I'll make your favorite for desert tonight."

"Nah, Buster ain't been eating all that much. Make his favorite, maybe it will help get some food into him." Mia gave Vince a smirk, and he gave her a glare, "fuck Mia, don't look at me like that I'm a cold hearted mean ass bastard."

"Sure you are," she said patting his chest.

Brian's stray as Vince called him walked up to the house. "This your girl Vince?" When Vince nodded he stuck his hand out. "Rome," he said.

"Mia," she said back.

"All I'm going to say is you better treat her like a queen homie, she's too pretty for you."

Mia laughed and motioned for Rome to go on into the house. "Well I like him," she told Vince.

 

* * *

 

 

Brian rested until dinner that night, and Dom was finally able to get him to wake up enough to go downstairs and eat.

The atmosphere in the house was happy, and everyone was pleased Brian was home, and they were looking forward to getting to know his friend for well.

Vince and Brian had both been passing confused glances at each other all night, when Rome and Letty had hit it off spectacularly, and she wasn't punching him, but actually flirting with him.

"Didn't see that one coming," Vince whispered to Brian who only shook his head in shock.

Dom was please when Brian had two helpings of the apple clobber Mia had made. When dinner was done, and a multitude of hugs were given Dom took Brian upstairs to their room.

"You happy Bri?" He asked the man as he helped him into bed.

"Yeah," he answered with a too large grin on his face.

Dom carefully pulled Brian close to him, and kissed his head. Brian turned his face and intercepted Dom's lips.

"I'm glad you came and got me."

"Me too Bri."

"It’s nice to be home, but it still doesn't feel real."

Dom tightened his grip on Brian and kissed the back of his neck, "it will feel real in the morning."


End file.
